A minha problemática
by Hyuuga Kim
Summary: "Logo você, apaixonado pela mulher mais problemática do mundo?"


ShikaIno

A Minha Problemática

A 4° Guerra ninja havia acabado a 4 anos. A sannin lendária Tsunade continua sendo Hokage, Shikamaru e seus amigos agora estão com 20 anos. Com o final da guerra a Akatsuki e Kabuto foram derrotados o que tornou o mundo ninja mais tranquilo, mais ainda existiam ameaças e problemas, e um desses problemas a Hokage julgou que Nara Shikamaru poderia resolver, então o mandou como líder de uma equipe para a resolução, mas acontece que o problema se tornou um problemão onde ao voltarem para Konoha a equipe de Shikamaru estava muito ferida, alguns quase morrendo, felizmente Shikamaru não teve ferimentos graves.

No hospital de Konoha

Alguém bate na porta.

Shikamaru: Entre.

Sakura: Oi, como você está?

Shikamaru: Bem. E a minha equipe?

Sakura: Eles estão fora de perigo agora, alguns precisaram de cirurgia mais todos vão se recuperar. E o seu braço?

Shikamaru: Não é nada de mais.

Sakura: Vou dar uma olhada.

Sakura o examina, ele tinha um profundo conte no braço esquerdo. A rosada fecha o ferimento, passa uma pomada e o enfaixa.

Sakura: Em cerca de 15 dias você estará 100%.

Shikamaru: Obrigado.

Sakura: Não imaginei que essa missão fosse ser tão perigosa.

Shikamaru: Eu sempre espero que seja o mais problemático possível, mas eu também fiquei surpreso. Por pouco não tivemos uma fatalidade na equipe. Eu falhei na proteção deles.

Sakura: Claro que não, vocês foram para essa missão achando que era ranking B mais ela acabou se tornando ranking A, e mesmo assim vocês a concluíram e você trouxe todos os membros de volta. Tsunade-sama te considera um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha, e não é atoa. Depois do fim da guerra você não falhou em nenhuma missão. Não deve se sentir culpado Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Hm.

Eles ficam algum tempo em silencio.

Shikamaru: Naruto já voltou da sua missão?

Sakura: Sim, e como sempre ele está aqui, você não é o único que se machuca.

Shikamaru: Pode me levar até o quarto dele?

Sakura: Claro.

Os dois ninjas vão até o quarto do loiro.

Naruto: Sakura-chan diga que não veio me dar remédio de novo.

Sakura: Não seu baka, você acabou de tomar, só vim acompanhar o Shikamaru.

Naruto: Ah, e então como foi a missão?

Sakura: Eu tenho que visitar alguns pacientes, Naruto vê se fica quietinho ai, e você Shikamaru pode ir pra casa hoje mesmo, mas não se esqueça de voltar aqui para que eu refaça o curativo.

Shikamaru: Certo.

A rosada se vai e Shikamaru e Naruto falam de suas missões, depois disso Shikamaru visita os membros de sua equipe e fica mais aliviado de velos melhores, antes de ir para casa o moreno volta ao quarto em que Sakura o atendeu para buscar o colete que havia esquecido e quando estava prestes a se aproximar da porta ela se abre violentamente e uma loira passa por ela feito um furacão.

Ino: SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: Ino, não precisa gritar.

Ino: Tsunade-sama me disse que você havia voltado e que estava machucado, oque está fazendo fora da cama?

Shikamaru: Me preparando para ir pra casa.

Ino: Mas você está ferido, melhor que fique aqui por hoje.

Shikamaru: Que problemática. Sakura disse que posso ir pra casa.

Ino: E desde quando o que a testuda fala é pra se levar em consideração?

Shikamaru: Desde que ela é a ninja médica chefe do hospital.

Ino: Tire a blusa, vou examina-lo.

Shikamaru: Sakura já me examinou e fez o curativo.

Ino: Não importa, EU vou examina-lo. Tira a blusa agora Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: A cada dia que passa você se torna mais problemática.

Mesmo protestando o ninja tira sua blusa e se senta na beirada na cama para a loira examina-lo.

Ino: Não é um ferimento grave.

Shikamaru: Viu, toda essa cena foi desnecessária.

Ino: Não foi não. Eu estava preocupada. E a sua equipe?

Shikamaru: Eles não tiveram tanta sorte, mas agora todos já estão fora de perigo e vão se recuperar.

Ino: Isso é ótimo. Eu fiquei muito preocupada Shika.

A loira se coloca entre as pernas de Shikamaru e o abraça, ele estranha a atitude dela mais retribui o abraço.

Shikamaru: Está tudo bem agora.

Ino aperta mais o abraço.

Ino: Que bom que você voltou.

Shikamaru: Fico feliz por ter voltado.

Eles ficam por mais alguns minutos abraçados e depois se soltam um pouco constrangidos, Shikamaru coloca a blusa e o colete.

Shikamaru: Eu vou para casa.

Ino: Eu te acompanho, não estou trabalhando aqui hoje.

Os dois caminham pelas ruas de Konoha conversando sobre coisas banais. E finalmente chegam até a casa de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Quer entrar Ino?

Ino: Sim.

Shikamaru agora morava sozinho e Ino dividia um apartamento com Sakura.

Shikamaru: Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ino: Enquanto isso eu preparo algo pra você comer.

Depois do banho Shikamaru vai até a cozinha onde Ino acabava de servir um prato de sopa.

Ino: Coma tudo.

Shikamaru: Você até parece minha mãe falando.

Ele se senta e começa a comer, mais para e observa a loira sentada na sua frente.

Ino: O que?

Shikamaru: Não vai comer?

Ino: Não estou com fome.

Shikamaru volta a comer e mais uma vez eles voltam a falar sobre coisas sem importância. Depois de comer tudo os dois vão até a sala.

Shikamaru: Chouji ainda não voltou?

Ino: Não, ele deve voltar daqui a 2 dias. Acho que já vou embora, agora você já está alimentado, você precisa descansar.

Shikamaru: Eu estou bem, e ainda tenho que falar com a Hokage.

Ino: Ela não vai se importar se você for apenas amanha. Shika, foi uma missão difícil, você se machucou e eu sei que você está cansado, já esta anoitecendo, vai dormir e amanha você fala com a Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru: Dessa vez acho que você tem razão.

A loira sorri e ele admira seu sorriso.

Ino: Se você quiser eu posso vir aqui de manha para trocar seu curativo.

Shikamaru: Eu gostaria.

Ino: Tudo bem, então até amanha Shika.

Shikamaru: Eu te acompanho até sua casa.

Ino: Não precisa, vai descansar, eu posso chegar em casa em segurança, afinal eu também sou uma ninja. Me leva só até a porta.

Shikamaru: Como quiser.

Ele acompanha a loira até a porta e mais uma vez ela o abraça.

Ino: Não me assuste mais Shika.

Shikamaru: Eu vou tentar.

Ino: Até amanhã.

Ino começa a caminhar.

Shikamaru: Ino!

Ela volta seu olhar para o Nara.

Shikamaru: Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

E mais uma vez ela lhe direciona um grande sorriso e volta a percorrer o trajeto até seu apartamento. O Nara se encaminha para seu quarto e adormece rapidamente.

Na manhã seguinte Shikamaru acorda e começa a preparar o café da manhã. A campainha toca, e ao abrir a porta como esperado era Ino.

Ino: Bom dia Shika.

Shikamaru: Bom dia Ino, entre.

Ele da passagem para a loira passar e fecha a porta.

Shikamaru: Preparei o café da manhã, você não tomou ainda não é?

Ino: Não.

Eles tomam o café da manha.

Ino: Agora vou cuidar do seu ferimento.

Shikamaru: Será que eu poderia tomar um banho antes? Ai eu já tiro a atadura agora e não corro o risco de molhar a nova.

Ino: Claro. Onde fica seu quite de primeiros socorros?

Shikamaru: No banheiro.

Eles vão até o banheiro, Ino pega o quite e vai para sala enquanto isso o Nara toma seu banho.

Depois de alguns minutos Shikamaru sai do banho e vai até a loira, como o ferimento era em seu braço ele estava sem camisa.

O ninja olha seu ferimento e comenta.

Shikamaru: Parece melhor.

Ino: A pomada que a Sakura passou acelera o processo de recuperação das células. Vem se senta aqui.

Ele rapidamente se senta no sofá ao lado da loira que começa a cuidar do ferimento.

Ino: O pessoal combinou de sair para jantar hoje. Você vem com a gente né?

Shikamaru: Você quer que eu vá?

Ino o encara por alguns instantes, Shikamaru a olhava intensamente, a loira cora e abaixa a cabeça.

Ino: Sim.

Shikamaru: Então eu vou.

Eles ficam em silencio até que a ninja fizesse adequadamente o curativo.

Ino: Prontinho.

Shikamaru: Obrigado. Você avisou a Sakura que faria o curativo?

Ino: Sim, mas porque?

Shikamaru: Porque se você não tivesse dito ela estaria me esperando no hospital para refazer.

Ino: Entendi.

Shikamaru: Quem vai no jantar de hoje?

Ino: Nós dois, a Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee e Naruto.

Shikamaru: Mas o Naruto está no hospital.

Ino: Ele convenceu a Sakura a deixa-lo ir. Você sabe que ele tem uma recuperação rápida, mais rápida do que qualquer um.

Shikamaru: É verdade, agora eu vou ver a Hokage.

Ino: E eu vou para o hospital.

Shikamaru: Eu te deixo lá, é perto do escritório da Hokage.

Ino: Tá.

Shikamaru coloca uma camiseta e acompanha Ino até o hospital.

Ino: Nos vemos a noite.

Shikamaru: Eu passo na sua casa para acompanha-la até o restaurante.

E mais uma vez a loira cora.

Ino: Tudo bem, tchau.

Shikamaru vai até a o escritório de Tsunade. Ino o observa caminhar por alguns instantes e entra sorrindo no hospital despertando a curiosidade de uma certa rosada que estava na recepção.

Sakura: Que sorriso é esse porquinha?

Ino: Sorriso nenhum testuda.

Sakura: Não minta para mim.

Ino: Eu não minto.

Sakura: Até parece. Vai me diz o porque do sorrisinho.

Ino: Não é nada.

Sakura: Ino fala lo...

A loira a interrompe.

Ino: Sakura nos temos trabalho. Não podemos ficar de papinho aqui na recepção, e você como chefe é quem deveria estar me falando isso.

Sakura: Ta certo, ta certo. Depois você me conta. Vamos trabalhar.

No final da tarde Sakura e Ino já se encontravam no apartamento que dividiam.

Sakura: Agora você pode me contar.

Ino: Contar o que testuda?

Sakura: Não se faça de burra porquinha. Se bem que você não é mesmo muito inteligente.

Ino: Ah falou a super gênio não é mesmo?

Sakura: Sou mais inteligente que você.

Ino: Quer saber eu vou tomar banho. Não quero me atrasar.

Sakura: Vai lá. Falei para a Tenten que passaríamos na casa dela.

Ino: Eu não posso.

Sakura: Porque?

Ino: Shikamaru vai passar aqui para irmos juntos.

Sakura: Hum.

Ino: Hum o que?

Sakura: Então era por isso que você estava com aquele sorrisinho hoje de manhã. Claro, você foi na casa dele para cuidar do ferimento e falou do jantar e ele se ofereceu para te acompanhar. Você tem um encontro com o Shikamaru.

Ino: Enlouqueceu? Shikamaru e eu somos apenas amigos, e além do mais ele tem namorada.

Sakura: Esse é o problema, a Temari que te impede de agarrar o gostosão do Shikamaru.

Ino: Desde quando você acha o Shikamaru gostosão?

A pergunta da loira saiu um pouco desesperada para a surpresa da mesma.

Sakura: Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu não estou interessada nele. Mas isso não me impede de acha-lo bonito.

Ino: Não estou com ciúmes.

Sakura: Que bom, de mim você não precisa ter mesmo, só da Temari, se bem que...

Ino: Se bem que?

Sakura: Desde que você saiu para aquela missão com a Hinata que eu não vejo a Temari por aqui. Ela passava mais tempo aqui com o Shikamaru do que em Suna.

Ino: Sim, quando ela estava aqui eu mal podia chegar perto do Shikamaru.

Sakura: E você odiava isso.

Ino: Claro! Quero dizer... Ah, a Temari é maluca, e me odeia, eu não gostava de ter ela por perto. Só isso.

Sakura: E o fato dela ficar pendurada no pescoço do Shikamaru te deixava irritada.

Ino: Também.

Sakura dá uma risadinha.

Ino: Testuda pare de colocar palavras na minha boca. Eu não quis dizer isso.

Sakura: Quis sim. Ino admita você gosta dele.

Ino: Claro que gosto, nós somos amigos a vida toda.

Sakura: Mais você não gosta dele só como amigo. As tuas atitudes te entregam.

Ino: Como assim?

Sakura: Você trata o Shikamaru diferente de como trata o Chouji. Ele é seu amigo também.

Ino: Diferente como?

Sakura: Ontem mesmo você estava desesperada porque que o Shikamaru estava com um ferimento leve. E alguns meses atrás Chouji chegou no hospital muito mais machucado que o Shikamaru e você não ficou tão apreensiva.

Ino: Você está dizendo que eu gosto mais do Shikamaru do que do Chouji?

Sakura: Eu to dizendo que você gosta do Chouji apenas como amigo. Admita de uma vez você realmente gosta do Shikamaru.

Ino: Tudo bem, eu gosto do Shikamaru, não apenas como um amigo. Eu descobri isso a alguns meses.

Sakura: Isso é ótimo.

Ino: Ótimo porque? Ele ta namorando a Temari, não é como se a gente fosse ficar juntos mesmo.

Sakura: Mas ele também gosta de você, é questão de tempo ele terminar com a Temari e ficar com você.

Ino: Não acredito nisso, se ele gostasse de mim já teria dito.

Sakura: Você descobriu que gosta dele a algum tempo e mesmo assim não disse nada.

Ino: É diferente. Não vou ficar me iludindo. Eu vou é tomar banho.

Sakura: Você quem sabe. Coloca uma roupa bem bonita para deixa-lo babando.

Ino: Chega desse assunto Sakura, e vai tomar banho também.

As duas ninjas vão tomar banho que seus respectivos banheiros, depois começam a se arrumar, como de costume Sakura termina antes de Ino.

Sakura: Porquinha já vou indo, já que o gostoso, quer dizer, o Shikamaru vem tem buscar. Beijos.

Ino: Tudo bem.

Sakura sai e Ino termina de se arrumar, ela espera alguns minutos e Shikamaru e chega.

Ino: Boa noite.

Shikamaru: Boa noite, você está muito bonita.

Ino: Obrigada.

Shikamaru: Vamos?

Ino: Vamos.

Eles fazem o trajeto até restaurante em silencio, não um silencio incomodo, apenas um silencio reconfortante. No restaurante eles encontram seus amigos que já estavam lá.

Naurto: Finalmente. Vamos comer.

Eles fazem seus pedidos e comem conversando animadamente. Ino e Shikamaru trocavam olhares o que não passou despercebido por Sakura. Depois de algum tempo alguém chega.

Sai: Marcam um jantar e nem me convidam?

Ino: Sai, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sai: Vim jantar não é obvio? A me esqueci você é loira.

Ino: Olha aqui seu...

Shikamaru: Já que você veio jantar porque é que você esta parado aqui feito um poste? Vai procurar uma mesa logo.

Sakura: Isso ai, vai logo.

Sai: Acho que vou me juntar a vocês.

Shikamaru se levanta.

Shikamaru: Não vai mesmo.

Naruto: Vai cara, sai daqui, dessa vez eu não parar o Shikamaru, é melhor sair daqui.

Sai: Tudo isso por causa da putinha da Ino?

Imediatamente Shikamaru o soca, com o impacto Sai acaba caindo.

Neji, Lee e Naruto se levantam.

Neji: Vai embora.

Lee: Se você não sair agora você vai sentir o fogo da juventude no seu queixo.

Naruto: Baka, vai embora.

Sai: Ela não vale a pena Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Quem decide isso sou eu. Se você mais alguma vez ofender a Ino eu acabo com você, e pode aparecer até mesmo a Hokage que não vai me fazer parar.

Sai: Ela não vale a pena.

Depois de causar a confusão ele parte.

Hinata: Ino-chan, não chore.

Tenten: O Sai é um babaca, não fique assim por ele.

Sakura: Aquele baka vai ser ver comigo.

Shikamaru: Ino. Olha para mim.

Ela não o obedece. Ele então segura do queixo dela e a faz olha-lo.

Shikamaru: Nada do que ele disse é verdade, não deixe mentiras magoa-la. Todos nós conhecemos você e ele, e sabemos muito bem que quem na vale nada é ele. Ino, você me escutou?

Ino: Sim.

Shikamaru: Então pare de chorar, por favor.

Ela consente.

Ino: Acho melhor ir para casa.

Sakura: Todos nós vamos.

Ino: Não precisa, ainda está cedo.

Shikamaru: Podem ficar, eu acompanho ela.

Sakura: Tudo bem.

Eles se despedem dos amigos e vão até o apartamento de Ino, quando chegam eles param na porta do lado de fora.

Ino; Foi uma noite e tanto.

Shikamaru: Você não está levando em consideração o que aquele idiota disse não é?

Ino: Não, mas...

Shikamaru: Mais nada. Ino você é incrível, não fique chateada por causa de palavras vazias ditas por um baka.

Ino: Eu sei, mas magoa mesmo assim.

Ela derrama uma lagrima que Shikamaru prontamente seca.

Shikamaru: Não chora.

Ele a abraça, Ino se assusta, pois ele nunca a havia abraçado sempre era ela quem fazia e ele só retribuía. Ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

Shikamaru: Você é maravilhosa, qualquer cara que te conquistar será muito feliz, você é problemática mais é maravilhosa, exatamente como você é, apenas... Maravilhosa.

Eles ficam abraçados até finalmente a loira se acalmar.

Shikamaru: Vou deixar você descansar. Boa noite.

Ele a beija no rosto o que mais uma vez surpreende a loira

Ino: Boa noite.

Shikamaru: E não se esqueça do que eu disse.

Ele se vai e a ninja fica pensando nas palavras dita pelo mesmo.

No dia seguinte Ino já estava no hospital trabalhando, no final da tarde ela recebe um novo paciente.

Ino: Chouji! Você está bem?

Chouji: Só alguns arranhões , eu já fui atendido não se preocupe.

Ino: Com foi a missão?

Chouji: Até que foi tranquila. Shikamaru já voltou?

Ino: Sim, ele teve um ferimento no braço mais já está tudo bem.

Chouji: Que bom. E você? Ta me parecendo um pouco triste.

Ino: Não é nada.

Chouji: Pode me dizer a verdade Ino.

Ino: Ontem eu estava no restaurante com o pessoal, e o Sai apareceu e me disse algumas coisas ofensivas.

Chouji: Aquele baka, e o que você fez?

Ino: Nada, mais o Shikamaru me defendeu.

Chouji: Ainda bem que ele estava lá.

Ino: Sim, mais isso pode causar problemas para ele.

Chouji: Porque?

Ino: A Temari não gosta de mim, e se ela souber que ele brigou com o Sai para me defender ela vai ficar furiosa.

Chouji: Porque ela se importaria com o que a Shikamaru faz?

Ino: Porque ele é namorada dele Chouiji!

Chouiji: Ele não te contou?

Ino: Não me contou oque?

Chouiji: Shikamaru e a Temari não estão mais namorando, eles terminaram faz algum tempo já.

Ino: O que? Mais porque ele não me disse?

Chouiji: Ele deve ter esquecido, você sabe como o Shikamaru é. Eu vou até o escritório da Hokage entregar o relatório da missão, até mais Ino.

Ino: Até.

O gordinho se vai e Ino continua parada no mesmo lugar.

Sakura: Ino o que você está fazendo ai?

Ino: Hãn?

Sakura: Seu expediente já acabou, pode ir pra casa.

Ino: Ta.

Sakura: Ino você está bem?

Ino: Sim, eu já vou.

Ino não consegue tirar da cabeça o fato de Shikamaru ter terminado com a Temari e não ter dito nada a ela. Ela foi caminhando sem tomar consciência de onde seus passos a levavam ela só acordou do transe quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

Shikamaru: Ino, o que você está fazendo aqui?

A loira finalmente se deu conta de onde estava, ela estava afastada da cidade, em um campo onde Shikamaru sempre ia para observar as nuvens ou tirar um cochilo.

Ino: Eu só estava caminhando.

Shikamaru: Você está bem?

Ino: Sim.

Ela se senta ao lado de Shikamaru que ao vê-la se sentar voltou a deitar e observar as nuvens, o céu estava com uma coloração laranja já que o sol estava se pondo.

Ino: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Hm?

Ino: Porque você não me disse que terminou com a Temari?

Shikamaru: Como soube?

Ino: Chouiji acabou de me dizer.

Shikamaru: Então ele já voltou, ele esta bem?

Ino: Sim. Porque não me disse.

Shikamaru: Não era grande coisa.

Ino: Como não?

Shikamaru: Só não era.

Ino: Achei que você confiasse em mim.

Shikamaru: Eu confio.

Ino: Então porque não me contou?

Ela elevou seu tom ao fazer a pergunta.

Shikamaru: Porque você está alterada, isso não é grande coisa Ino.

Ino: Eu sempre te contei tudo, e você não me diz que terminou seu namoro. Eu...

Shikamaru: Você?

Ino: Eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito.

Shikamaru: Porque?

Ino: Porque... Porque somos amigos e eu pensei que você não mentia para mim.

Shikamaur: Eu não menti Ino. Eu não minto para você.

Ino: MAS VOCE NÃO ME CONTOU QUE NÃO ESTAVA MAIS COM A TEMARI!

Shikamaru se senta e a olha assustado.

Shikamaru: Se acalme Ino. Eu realmente não achei que fosse grande coisa, e o tempo passou e eu me esqueci de mencionar.

Ino: Quando terminaram?

Shikamaru: No dia em que você saiu para aquela missão com a Hinata.

Ino: Já faz um tempo.

Shikamaru: Sim, e no mesmo dia que você voltou eu sai para uma missão, quando voltei minha equipe estava ferida e eu nem pensei em te contar, estava com outras coisas na cabeça.

Ino: E como você está?

Shikamaru: Bem, como eu disse não é grande coisa.

Ino: Porque terminaram?

O Nara suspira e finalmente volta seu olhar para Ino.

Shikamaru: Nós brigamos, e eu percebi que não teríamos futuro juntos.

Ino: O que houve para brigarem?

Shikamaru: É um historia longa e problemática.

Ino: Me conta.

Shikamaru se senta de frente para a loira.

Shikamaru: Foi no dia em que você saiu para missão. Naquela manha eu acordei um pouco tarde, eu estava com pressa, se eu demorasse não conseguiria me despedir de você. E naquela noite Temari tinha ficado em casa e quando eu desci vi que ela tinha preparado o café da manha, coisa que ela quase nunca fazia, eu disse que estava atrasado e sai sem dar tempo dela falar algo, eu me despedi de você e voltei para casa, ela estava lá emburrada eu perguntei porque ela estava assim e ela me disse que a culpa era sua.

Ino: Minha?

Shikamaru: Eu também fiquei surpreso, vocês duas não se falavam a uns três dias pelo menos, então eu perguntei o que você tinha a ver com a mau humor dela, ela disse que foi porque eu sai sem nem ao menos ligar para o café da manha que ela tinha preparado para mim só para me despedir de você. Ela não estava só emburrada, estava furiosa também.

Ino: Vocês brigaram porque você foi se despedir de mim?

Shikamaru: Sim. Depois eu disse que eu só estava fazendo o que sempre fazia, sempre que você sai para uma missão eu me despeço, então eu falei para ela que poderíamos tomar o café da manha, acho que isso a irritou mais ainda, ela começou a gritar comigo, dizendo que eu dava mais atenção a você do que a ela, que eu me importava mais com você, que gostava mais de você.

Ino: E oque você disse?

Shikamaru: Disse que ela estava imaginando coisas que não existiam, que era ciúmes, que você era apenas minha amiga. Então ela disse que eu não te tratava apenas como amiga, disse que eu tinha um excesso de cuidado com você que eu não tinha nem mesmo com ela que era minha namorada, que quando você estava por perto minha atenção pertencia apenas a você. Ela disse que eu estava encantado com você, que na verdade eu preferiria que você fosse minha namorada e não ela. Eu disse que ela estava errada. Ela saiu de casa batendo a porta com força.

Ino: E oque você fez?

Shikamaru: Eu fiquei lá parado pensando no que ela tinha me dito, achava que ela estava maluca para fazer insinuações sobre eu preferir você a ela, que eu queria namorar você, e eu só conseguia pensar que você era a mulher mais problemática que eu conhecia. Então comecei a me lembrar de tudo que passamos juntos. De como você implicava comigo e me chamava de preguiçoso quando ainda éramos crianças, de como por acaso ficamos no mesmo time, me lembrei do dia em que você chorou por que o Sasuke tinha deixado a vila, e eu estava lá para você, lembrei do dia em que soubemos que ele havia se juntado a Akatsusk e você mais uma vez chorou por ele, e também do dia em que ele morreu na guerra, e mais uma vez você derrubava lagrimas por ele, mesmo Sasuske estando morto eu tinha raiva dele, porque ele já havia te feito chorar tantas vezes e isso me deixado irritado, nunca gostei de te ver chorar Ino. Me lembrei também de como o Sai a traiu e você mais uma vez chorou por um cara que nunca te mereceu, me lembrei que eu bati muito nele naquela noite e que só parei porque o Naruto me impediu, eu não tinha te falado que bati nele não é?

Ino: Não.

Shikamaru: Naquele dia eu continuei pensando em você, só em você, a gente cresceu juntos, eu vi você passar de uma garotinha para uma mulher forte e determinada, você cresceu Ino e eu acompanhei de perto todos os seus passos, sempre estive ao seu lado, sempre te protegi, deixei você chorar no meu ombro quando precisava, sempre estive cuidando de você, você tinha se tornado minha melhor amiga e eu nem me dei conta, e depois de muito pensar em tudo que passamos juntos percebi que o meu sentimento por você havia mudado. Então a Temari voltou e nós conversamos e decidimos terminar, porque queríamos coisas diferentes, sentíamos coisas diferentes. É isso.

Ino: Você disse que seu sentimento por mim havia mudado, no que ele se transformou?

Ele se aproxima mais dela.

Shikamaru: O sentimento de amizade que eu sentia por você se transformou em paixão. Ino eu estou apaixonado por você.

A loira abriu o sorriso mais lindo que o Nara havia visto na vida.

Ino: Isso é verdade mesmo?

Shikamaru: Eu não minto para você Ino, só não conto algumas coisas às vezes. E uma dessas coisas resolvi dizer hoje.

Ainda sorrindo ela diz.

Ino: Logo você apaixonado pela mulher mais problemática do mundo?

Shikamaru: Sim, a mais problemática do mundo, a minha problemática.

E finalmente Shikamaru a beija, um beijo que ambos queriam, que ambos precisavam, naquele momento com o por do sol eles deixaram de ser Shikamaru e Ino melhores amigos e passaram a ser Shikamaru e Ino um jovem casal apaixonado.


End file.
